The present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus including a toner replenishing device that replenishes a developing unit with toner.
An image forming apparatus includes a toner container, an intermediate hopper, a developing unit, and a controller. The toner contained in the toner container is used for replenishing the developing unit via the intermediate hopper. The controller measures a time period between a time when the supply of the toner from the toner container to the intermediate hopper is started and a time when the remaining toner amount in the intermediate hopper reaches a prescribed amount. The controller estimates the remaining toner amount in the toner container based on the measured time period.